Undeniable Devotion
by bananapancakes123
Summary: At first sight, he's undeniably hansom, but mysterious in a way, quiet..To him, she's the most beautiful young woman he's ever seen...Can matters come between them, can they have a love to bloom forever? First FF, please review


My lovely readers. This is my first fanfic, first time ever publishing a story on the Internet for people to read. Usually I totally keep to myself, but after reading Twilight a biggilion times, I felt that I couldn't restrain myself from posting my own attempt at a story! Please enjoy, be nice, and review if you like, they're always helpful! Much love!

Disclaimer-I don't own any part of Twilight. Everything belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. Thanks!

Chapter 1. Willow POV. **Spring _Vacation_ **

**The sun loomed precariously behind the clouds; it's rays barely peeking out from behind the giant puffs of depressing gray that shielded the magnificence of the morning sky. Willow peered anxiously into the mid afternoon sky from her window and groaned. Another miserable, drizzly day in Hilo, Hawaii. Why could the sun not shine for at least one day of her dratted trip! When her mother had declared that they were going vacationing in Hawaii, she had been nothing less than thrilled. Who wouldn't be? A beautiful two-month stay in Hawaii, rolling beaches, constant sunshine, a possible tan before spring vacation was to end? She'd packed her bags in half a day and declared she was ready to leave, though their plane wouldn't board for another 3 days. But now that she was here, it was nothing that she had imagined. They had not rented out a cabin on the tropical beaches of Maui, but in the rainiest part of the state, Hilo, where the sun rarely shined and the temperature never reached above 70 degrees. **

**Willow sighed and leaned against the frame of her patio window. Outside her window was a small deck that hung at least 4 feet from the ground. Seated on it were 2 small wooden chairs that slid beneath a tiny tea table, covered with a table umbrella. She hoped to possibly sit out there one day, when the sun was shining brightly, (If it ever happened), and enjoy a cup of refreshing iced tea while gazing off into the vast expanse of jungle behind their cabin. The forest was actually rather interesting. It was really dark, mysterious, and she could just picture herself gliding into the canopy of trees, and losing herself amongst it. **

A sudden crash jerked her out of her reverie and she jumped to her feet. Running down the stairs, she skidded to a halt in the kitchen and burst out laughing. Her mother, auburn hair piled atop her head, was flat out on the floor, a shocked expression on her face, with a substance that looked suspiciously like mayo soaking her green sweatpants. She looked up sheepishly at Willow, and gave a pained smile. "Err, slipped on the jar. Silly me." She struggled up to her feet and winced. Willow frowned and walked over to her mother. She was rubbing her ankle and trying to keep a smile on her face, though it came out to be a rather twisted grimace. She looked ruefully at her daughter. "Must have twisted it a bit. Care to grab me a bag of ice, darlin'?" Willow helped her settle herself on a kitchen chair and hurried over to the freezer. She grabbed a bag of frozen peas, the first thing in her sight, and place it gently on her mother's rapidly swelling ankle, settling back on her ankles to look at her face. Her mouth was pinched at the corners and Willow could tell she was really in pain. "Mom," she began hesitantly.

Riana opened her green eyes and glared reproachfully at her daughter. "Wils, you know how I feel about doctors. They're unreliable! Remember Aunt Mabel; those darn docs didn't know a damn thing about what was wrong with the woman! Died an hour after she was admitted. I tell you those good for nothi—"

Willow stood up abruptly and skittered back from her mother. Headlight's had flashed through the window and illuminated the girls face. It went deadpan white. Riana gazed curiously upon her daughters face and said, "Willow? You alright, girly?"

Willow's gaze returned to her mothers face and she nodded briskly. Kneeling back down, she put her hand on her mother's knee and smiled up at her. "Momma, you know you have to get to the hospital. Your ankles swelled up to the size of an orange. You must have sprained it and the only way we can be sure, is to have it examined."

Riana glared down at her daughter, knowing she was right, but unable to admit defeat. She finally sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, yes your right, of course. We can just wait until Jerald's home and then he could drive me over—"

The kitchen door crashed open, making both woman jump into the air. A tall figure loomed in the doorway, swaying drunkenly with a crooked smile on his grubby face. "I'm homeeeeee!" He roared, his breath filling the air with the smell of stale beer. He staggered into the kitchen and fell heavily onto a chair, his body sagging over until his head reached the stack of books that were neatly stacked on the table. He immediately began snoring.

Riana and Willow looked at each other, startled and then burst out laughing. Wiping her eyes, Willow smiled at her mother and said, "Well, no way he'll be able to drive us. No matter, just let me fish the keys out of his hand and then I'll drive us over. I got my license 3 weeks ago, remember…" She grinned wickedly at her mother, who weakly smiled back, and Willow remembered how much her mother hated her driving. She tended to go a bit speedy. Willow wound her arm around her mother's waist and helped to stand. She helped her hobble to the car and gently deposited her on the seat and dashed around to the driver's side. She'd driven around town a lot since they'd been there, for lack of anything else to do, and had memorized where the hospital was in case there would be any surprise visits, like there was going to be that day.

15 minutes later, they pulled into the entrance of the hospital and Willow stopped the car near the doorway. She turned the car off, dashed around to her mother's side and opened the door. Her mother's lips were pressed tightly together, white and the corners, and Willow's heart melted. She was so brave for not complaining. She must be in some real pain. She grabbed her mother under the arms and heaved her from the car. They entered the hospital doors, Willow carrying most of her mother's weight. She led her mom over to the front desk, where a middle-aged woman was already heaving herself out of her desk chair to grab a wheelchair from nearby. She quickly steered it over to them and Riana plunked herself down in it gratefully. "Thanks," She groaned.

The nurse smiled at her. "No problem. I saw you coming from the doorway. So, what's happened here?" She squatted down on her haunches and peeled back the leg of her mother's too tight jeans. Her ankle was purple and blotchy, swollen two times bigger than it was earlier. The nurse whistled between her teeth and grimaced. "Oo, that's a nasty one. You twist it?"

Riana nodded and closed her eyes. "Yea. Slipped on a bottle of mayo, unloading groceries."

The nurse couldn't restrain a small giggle at this, for it sounded completely ludicrous.

Riana smiled slightly, for she realized it was pretty funny herself.

The nurse stood up, told Willow her name was Gail, and said she'd be back in a few minutes to tell her how her mother was faring, and that she could wait in that waiting room down there a bit till she got back.

Willow nodded and smiled, and watched as her mother was wheeled quickly away through a set of double doors, where she could only guess that was where the CAT scans were being taken. She looked in the direction the nurse had pointed down the hall and made her way towards it, planning on looking for a vending machine where she could buy a snack. She hadn't eaten all day. She checked her watch. 6:00p.m. Her stomach growled loudly and she put her hand over it, shushing it. She passed a set of chairs by a large window, which she could surmise was the "waiting room." Peering around the corner, she was delighted to see a vending machine down the opposite end of the hall. She quickly made her way too it, digging spare change from her pocket. She fed the money through the slot and pushed E3. A pack of Sun chips fell to the bottom. Willow reached her hand through the little door and pulled out her bag. She immediately opened it, and shoved a chip ravenously into her mouth. Mmm. The saltiness exploded into her mouth. She slowly made her way back to the waiting room and plopped down on a chair. It was hard and uncomfortable and Willow groaned. This was going to be a long night. She reached out in front of her and grabbed a random magazine. Reading the cover it said, _Cosmo girl_, in bold letters. The main topic was what would be the perfect guy. Willow snorted. The perfect guy. Right. Like there could ever be. The choices were listed below the title. Jock. The brain. Mr. Serious. And…she frowned at the last one. Vampire? Pshh. How could that be? There were no vampires. She tossed down the magazine and settled back in her chair, closing her eyes. Perfect guys…

She awoke, startled, to feel a light hand brushing her shoulder. She kept her eyes closed. She had been dreaming. Oh, a wonderful dream. Blue skies, warm beach, a mysterious figure walking along it with her, holding hands, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, then they—" Drat it, then she was being roughly shaken awake. Who would dare…She felt warm breath by her ear. "Wake up. Visiting hours are almost finished…" The voice was silky, entering her ears like a string of honey, muddling up her mind and making he unable of any capable thought.

She peeled her eyes open and gasped. Before her knelt a godly creature. Hair as black as night, eyes, caramel and warm, skin, alabaster white and long tapered fingers settled gently on her shoulder. His lips were slightly pulled back into a smile, and she shook her head. What had he been saying…visiting what? Who was she supposed to visit? She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

The creature stood up and smiled down at her. She could do nothing but gaze up at him in disbelief. He was easily the most attractive person she had ever laid eyes on. Probably the most hansom one she'd ever meet. He gazed down at her. "Sorry to wake you, miss. But visiting hours are almost up. It's quarter to nine." He held out his hand for her and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her up. She gasped and looked down at their hands. An ice cold shock had raced up her arm, momentarily stunning her and he pulled away, his eyes darkening, if that was possible. "Sorry. Err, I'll lead you to the entrance." He turned away quickly, gracefully.

Willow stared after him. "Wait! My-My mother's still here. She wasn't staying the night. She'd just sprained her ankle and was getting it bandaged…It shouldn't have taken so long…"She glanced at her watch and indeed he was right. It was quarter to nine.

He smiled. "Yes, yes. The charming lady with the red hair. Lighter than your own. Well, they've been backed up a bit in the CAT scan room. She should be done by now…We can go check. I'm a volunteer here, so I'll be able to take you around." He smiled at her again and waited for her to catch up to him, and he led her through the door to the emergency room, her walking beside him in a stunned silence.

_She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes upon. Deep, cherry red hair, and when she peeled open her eyes, still clouded with sleep I could have drowned in the depths of those green eyes, flecked with blue. She was graceful as she stood up, tall and lean. And from the way she kept her eyes on me, I knew I effected her the same way she was doing to me. And I knew, oh, how I knew, that we would never be apart for long, for now that I smelled her, I would lust forever……_

WOW! That took awhile to write! Hope you all enjoyed. I'll repost in a few days if I hear that you guys enjoyed it. My sisters fighting me for the computer and I must get off.

Hoping for some reviews!

xoxBecxox


End file.
